Jimmy and Jerry's Digital Dailies
Jimmy: "Okay, everybody, here we go, this is Jimmy Gourd," Jerry: "and this is his brother, Jerry Gourd," Jimmy; "we're the producers, and oh, who's that peculiar looking fellow? oh yeah, uh-" Sherman: "I'm Sherman, I'm your editor for today, I'll be running the film for all of you and pushing all of these fancy looking buttons, wow, what does this green 1 do?" Jerry: "Are you really sure you know how to edit, Sherman?" Sherman: "Editing is what I do best." Jerry: "Oh yeah, that's good," Jimmy: "well, alright, so here's the deal, we're the producers of this film, and we come in for what's called the dailies, where we watch, uh, the shots from the days before, alright, Sherman, why don't you go ahead and roll the first shot for us." (The Clip is rolled: The camp bus scene from the beginning.) Jerry: "Wasn't this shot just yesterday?" Sherman's rewinding the clip. Jimmy: "Alright, wait 1 single minute." Jerry: "What was that? what am I staring at? I don't know what I'm staring at!" Jimmy: "Alright, this is where the camp bus is traveling down Camp Rainbow Top, but I think-can we freeze frame through that 1?" The clip is now rolling at freeze frame motion. Sherman: "1 freeze frame at a time." Jimmy: "Over on the edge right there, we got somebody popping up in there, look, look, wait, go faster, Sherman." Sherman: "I'm going just as fast as I can!" Jimmy: "Alright, stop, look right over there." Sherman: "That's not my entire fault." Jimmy: "That's Counselor Nezzer standing on the hilltop right there." Jerry: "What's he doing back there?" Jimmy: "I don't know, Jerry, I don't know." Jerry: "Was he looking for a chocolate rainbow dimple?" Jimmy: "I don't know, oh, you know what it was? he dropped his keys, and he got off the camp bus to get them, and we rolled back the shot, but he forgot to get back on the camp bus." Jerry: "That's not right, we can't put that in the movie." Jimmy: "Alright, we gotta do that 1 all over again, alright, re-shoot, we're gonna shoot that again, alright, roll the next shot." Sherman: "Alright, moving up ahead." (The next clip is rolled; a rough animation shot of the rabbits close-up, but part of the ground is black, the grass is still greener just as it looks, and a suitcase is flying right throughout the clip.) Jerry: "It kind of got a David Bowie or Michael Jackson feel to it." Jimmy: "It sure does." Albert: “What is that?” Jimmy: "Oh, it’s the--oh, I thought that was a prop item, but it's the suitcase, look at that." Jerry: What in the heck? Jimmy: "It's the suitcase flying right across the screen." Jerry: "What kind of film is this?!?" Sherman: "What kind of movie are you making?!?" Jimmy: "Well, we gotta redo that 1 too, what's with those big black spots? oh, I know exactly what really happened, the camp bus leaked motor oil, it got all over the handle of the suitcase, and it slipped right outta Counselor Nezzer's grasp, and it went flying right out 1 of the windows." Jerry: "But I don't really think that puts up to the story sequence, it just kinda gets me a bit confused." Sherman: "As your editor, I was just cutting the shot outta the film." (The next clip is rolled: Lenny's going downhill.) Jimmy: "Uh oh, oh yeah, this is exactly where--alright....oh yeah, I remember this, we all had a lot of good laughs over this 1." Sherman: "I've heard about this ride in Universal Studios Park." Jimmy: "This is where Assistant Counselor Lunt put on the brakes a bit too fast, and Lenny’s seat became disconnected, let’s roll that 1 again, Sherman." Sherman: “Alright, back and forth, here we go.” Jerry: "It looks like footage of him on a water-coaster ride." Jimmy: "Wooooooooow." Jerry: "What's that?" Jimmy: "That's some hilarious stuff right there." Sherman (rewinding the clip): "I'll go slower right now, look at this 1." The clip is now rolling in slow motion. Jerry: "Yeah right, that’s what really happens when you go downhill and you forget your camp bus, I suppose." Sherman: "Now is he really in the forest or is that some bazaar screen projection?" Jimmy: "Actually, he’s in the forest." Sherman: "And he's not even wearing his seatbelt!" Jimmy: "Yeah right, we didn't even get the shot of him going right into the water, that was super hilarious, alright, let's cue up the next shot." Sherman: "Alright, here we go, next shot coming right up." (The next clip is rolled: 2 rough animation shots of the Monocacy Hall parts of the movie: Palmy's mouth's super large.) Jimmy: "That’s just weird and--what in the heck?!?" Jerry: "Look at that mouth." Jimmy: "What’s up with Palmy's mouth?" Sherman: "Oh this is gonna be a super good 1, I told him if he had a super large mouth, he would never believe me." Jerry: "He's kind of like some large mouth bass or something like that." Jimmy: "It is, like he just swallowed a ruler or something like that." Sherman (rewinding): "I wanna see that 1 again." Jimmy: "Wait, stop, park it on frame there, alright, wow, look at that." The clip's now paused..... Jerry: "He could almost swallow Junior and Laura, you know, with just 1 bite, you can see just like a black room to some other dimension inside his mind." Jimmy: "Yeah right, that’s just like the wardrobe, he could go right through there and get to Narnia in the 1st place." Jerry: "That's kind of weird looking." Sherman: "That’s just like the stomach of a giant space monster." Jerry: "That could be another movie right there, alright, we got nothing so far." Jimmy: "Let's go to the next shot." (The next clip is rolled; 3 rough animation shots involving Junior and Laura, their eyes popping repeatedly.) Sherman: "Going to the next shot, is this it?" Jimmy: "Whoa, look at those eyes, wow!" Sherman: "They're hip hop dancing in their eyes." Jimmy: "Their eyeballs are hip hop dancing." Jerry: "What's the deal with that 1? I don't get it, do we really know how to make movies, actually? 'cause this isn't going very well." Jimmy: "How do eyes do that kind of stuff? I don't understand that." Jerry: "That's-you know, I guess it's some kind of blood pressure thing." Sherman: "I'll show it 1 more time, here we go." Jerry: “Oh gee, we're never gonna get this film done if we keep getting so many technical and biological difficulties." Jimmy: "That's true, alright, let's keep going, Sherman." Sherman: "Next shot coming right up." (The next clip is rolled just as Lenny smiles in excitement at seeing Gladys Green Onion, but instead we see a super large gap from his mouth.) Sherman: "This is it." Jimmy and Jerry: "Ohhhhhhh! AAAAAH!" Sherman: "I wanna see that 1 again." Jerry: Aaaahhhh! Sherman: "Let me freeze frame this 1." Jerry: "Oh no, please, not before bedtime." Jimmy: "Wooooow!" Jerry: "That's freaking me out." Jimmy: "What's up with Lenny?" Jerry: "Holy buckets of mashed potatoes, was he animated by some Billy and Mandy animator or something? what's that all about?!? holy mackerel, there’s a portal to some dimension." Sherman: "That looks like a very loud scream." Jimmy: "Oh, yeah, right." Jerry: "Alright, Sherman, I don’t wanna look at that 1 any longer." Sherman: “Going on.” (The Next clip is rolled: Rough animation shots of Norman/Samson speaking with Miss Achmetha/Delilah. Palmy’s outfit is white with black around it, and Jimmy/Israelite Number 1’s right eye pupil is twitching to the other side, as is Samson's.) Jimmy: "Yeah right, let's keep going--oh, look at that!" Sherman: "It's the Lone Ranger." Jerry: "This is where Palmy-" Jimmy: "Oh, wow, look at my right eye!" Sherman: "How exactly did you do that? that's 1 neat party trick." Jimmy: "Oh, Samson's doing the exact same thing." Jerry: "That's what you get when you shoot on Elvis Presley or Freddie Mercury impersonation week," Jimmy: "Oh, yeah, that’s exactly right." Jerry: "And Palmy takes everything so literally, he shows up in costume, but look at me, I'm perfectly normal, I'm doing my career, I’m not screwing anything up," Sherman: "That's peculiar with Jimmy's right eye." Jerry: "look at you, your eyeballs are slipping right up, and I got Elvis Presley and Freddie Mercury impersonators." Jimmy: "I went to the optometrist that afternoon, and, you know, they gave me a bit of eye drops." Jerry: "They put those eye drops in your eyes?" Jimmy: "Remember when I scratched my right eye during the production?" Jerry: "Oh, yeah, right." Jimmy: "Yeah right, they gave me some numbing drops and my right eye got a bit lazy there." Jerry: "Oh, that's way too bad." Sherman: "It's a super good thing you got to keep the outfit for the entire wardrobe." Jimmy: "Yeah, right, alright, let’s go, Sherman, next sequence, please.” Sherman (fast-forwarding through the clip): "Next shot coming right up." Jerry: "This is...this film's turning into Harry Potter and the ''-" The next clip is rolled, and Norman/Samson (sits right on his bed). The rough shot shows that his face is invisible, a black line going through and only his eyes and nose are visible on his face. Jimmy: "AAAH! wow, look at that!" Jerry: "What's going on around here?" Jimmy: "Look at Samson!" Sherman: "It's his stunt double, you just used the wrong actor." Jerry: "Goodness gracious, it's just like that Ben Stiller film where he's not actually in the film, ‘cause he's invisible." Sherman: "And he still got paid for it!" Jerry: "He still got paid, but-wow, look at that, that’s some crazy freak out, this is turning into like, ''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire or something like that.” Jimmy: "Wow, look at that, how's he doing that with that black streak down his face? I wonder if that's like a Bill Hader thing, maybe he spoke to Bill about that 1." Jerry: "Maybe so." Jimmy: "We're gonna need to ask him, alright, next shot, Sherman." Sherman: "I wanna find a shot with me in it." (The next clip is rolled: Sherman's released from the barrel, and rough animation shows pretzel sticks flying throughout the entire tent.) Sherman: "Oh there I am!" Jimmy: "Whoa, look at that, pretzel sticks everywhere!" Jerry: "Wooow!" Sherman: "Oh those were some helium pretzel sticks, I remember this take." Jimmy: "Yeah right, helium pretzel sticks, yeah, 'cause remember, we had that big wind fan on in there." Jerry: "They're very light." Jimmy: "Remember that production number we had originally in this scene?" Sherman: Eat fluffy, not stuffy, eat fluffy, not stuffy. Jimmy: "And the breeze is blowing right through his cap, it's kinda like that Taylor Swift feel, yeah right, I think they left the wind fan on, and those pretzel sticks just went crazy." Jerry: "Wow, they got the craziness on those pretzel sticks, which are very incredible." Sherman: "We're lucky nobody was injured in that shot." Jerry: "That's a bit weird." Sherman: "I'll be moving up to the next 1 now." Jimmy: "Yeah right, move up, please." Jerry: "They can go right across Norman's eyes or something like that." (The next clip shows Norman/Samson and Miss Achmetha/Delilah) meeting Sherman. The barrel that Sherman's supposed to be on is missing from the shot.) Sherman: "Oh, there I am again." Jimmy: "Oh, look at that 1, he's riding on his magic pretzel stick, look at that, that's uh-we got that 1 from Peter Jackson, it's like 1 of those hover pretzel sticks." Jerry: "Yeah? right?" Jimmy: "Yeah, right." Jerry: "Holy dimples, that's completely crazy." Sherman: "And they wouldn't let me keep it, I wanted it in my house, but they said No, it belongs to the company, you can’t have this hover-craft." Jerry: "Whoa, those are some pretzel sticks." Jimmy: "That's pretty neat." Jerry: "I'm telling you guys, so we got 10 shots so far, and none of them can go in the movie." Jimmy: "But we got--our next film could be Sherman and the Magic Pretzel Stick, would that be a super good idea?" Sherman: "I think that'll be a super wonderful idea." Jerry: "It sounds a bit too much like The Loud House to me." Jimmy: A whole new pretzel stick Jerry: just hold your stick Sherman: "You guys are making fun of me, I'm going to the next shot!" Jimmy: I wanna be, part of that pretzel stick. (The next clip shows a 3D character turn around, supposedly of Sherman. The only things visible are his eyes, mouth, and a little white cube.) Jimmy and Jerry: "Whoooooa!" Jerry: "Wow, look at that, what's that all about?" Jimmy: "Nice looking teeth, Sherman." Sherman: "Thanks a bunch, Jimmy." Jimmy: "Wow, how did you do that? did you take that exact same ointment that Samson used?" Sherman: "Actually, it was vanishing cream." Jerry: "He saw the Philistines, he got terrified right outta his fuzz." Jimmy: "Whoooooa." Jerry: "Yeah, of course, I read about that, you know, when I went to medical school." Sherman: "Well, my fuzz was off to the dry cleaners." Jerry: "But I never actually seen it 'til now, it's kinda weird, why does he have a little white cube down on his tail end?" Jimmy: "What’s that white cube there?" Jerry: "Were you eating ice cubes again?" Sherman: "Actually, that was a heart valve." Jimmy: "You got a dice in your knapsack?" Jerry: "Oh, a heart valve." Sherman: "Yes, but not too many people know much about my surgery many years ago, I'm doing so much better right now, thanks a bunch." Jerry: "Wow, that's 11 bad shots in a row." (The next clip shows Norman/Samson and Miss Achmetha/Delilah looking right at Sherman. Sherman's eyes and mouth are visible once again.) Jimmy: "Whoa, look at that, that was Sherman with his vanishing cream again!" Jerry: “Forgot his fuzz again.” Sherman: "You see, I tried to show up for work, but they said No, go back home and heal yourself." Jerry: "Go back home and get yourself dressed up, I think is what they said before, you can't come in without your fuzz on, this is a family movie." Jimmy: "That's exactly right, Jerry." Jerry: “Yeah, but Ben Stiller, he’s got nothing on this 1." Jimmy: "No t-shirt, no fuzz, no service." Jerry: "The methods of Ben Stiller, I think we got at least 5 of them on the big screen right now." Jimmy: "Yeah right, alright, next uh-next shot,Sherman." Sherman: "Here we go, this is the next shot." Sherman: "Next shot." (The next clip shows the tent which is completely invisible.) Jimmy: "Alright, okay, oh there's the Samson shot, that's the haircut sequence." Jerry: "Big eyes, big eyes." Jimmy and Jerry: "Whoa, oh!” Jerry: "Hey, what happened to the tent?" Sherman: "I can't even see the bed." Jerry: "Wow, that's a brave new universe." Jimmy: "Wait, go back, holy mackerel." Jerry: "I’m telling you that much." Jimmy: "Look at that." Jerry: "It worked just like magic banishing cream." Sherman: "He's using magic ointment." Jimmy: "Whoooooa!" Jerry: "But you know, if the audience has just focused on Samson, then maybe they won't even notice." Jimmy: "Yeah?" Sherman: "notice what?" Jimmy: "They might not notice that, notice what? there’s nothing to notice." Jerry: "That's exactly right, it's just when you got some kind of actor, like you know, Jack Black or Will Smith, and you got him with a young woman, you dig the trench, you have the young man and the young woman walk around in a trench, the guy who's walking out in the rainstorm, and nobody ever notices, all of these cheap stunts in Hollywood, other people don't notice." Jimmy: “Yeah right, this was my good vibe, my good vibe.” Sherman: "We can put this off with editing, and I'm a skilled editor, I'll do this for both of you, so nobody would notice." Jerry: "Alright, I think that actually works." Jimmy: "Yeah, right," Jerry: "I think that's alright." Jimmy: "Alright," Sherman: "1 more time here, super slowly, I'll make sure I miss nothing at all." Jimmy: "Okay." Jerry: "I'm looking real good." Jimmy: "Alright." Sherman: "Very good, very good, perfect." Jimmy: "Not noticing anything, and uh, yeah, right, of course." Jerry: "I don't know if they're gonna notice that or not." Sherman: "Is that absolutely right?" Jimmy: "You don't think so, Jerry?" Jerry: "I think we can pull that 1 off." Jimmy: "Alright, okay, well, next shot, please." Sherman: "Alright, next shot coming up." Jerry: "So that's-we got 2 shots." (The next shot goes to the sheep with some animation error.) Jimmy and Jerry: "Ah, oh!" Jimmy: "Look at that wool!" Jerry: "Those are the sheep, their wool didn't stay on, you know they used some of that spearmint gum." Jimmy: "Pronton X? oh, no wait, that's to remove them, maybe-" Jerry: "Maybe it can remove wool." Jimmy: "Yeah, right, alright, but then it's-oh wait, and look at that camel over there, it's like half across in the desert, let's bail out the camel and get this over with." Sherman: "I'm beginning to think that my attention knows how long it takes to make these films." Jimmy: "Alright, let's go to the next shot." Sherman: "Next shot coming right up." (The next shot goes to Norman/Samson who's a finger puppet look alike) Jimmy: "Oh my word, look at that!" Jerry: “What’s going on around here?” Jimmy: "Samson lost his....his cap over this shot." Jerry: "Do you think they'll ever notice that?" Sherman: "I didn’t know it was a Samson puppet." Jimmy: "That's just a little finger puppet." Sherman: "That's just crazy." Jerry: "The weirdest thing is that the Philistines don't even seem to notice." Jimmy: "Yeah right, they don't, they're just singing their hearts out." Jerry: They act like they don't know about that Sherman: "They're super skilled Philistines." Jerry: We're hanging out with some stubby little we-don't-know-what-it-is but that's okay just as long as we get our chocolate rainbow dimples at the end of the shoot we're cheerful as cats. Jimmy: "That's exactly right." Jerry: "Super crazy." Jimmy: "Alright, we gotta do that 1 again, okay, let's go over to the next shot." Sherman: "Next shot coming right up." (The next shot goes to Norman/Samson going right outside on his hardworking journey quest while wiping his face with a blue spotted handkerchief, but with bubbles on his face instead of sweat droppings.) Sherman: "Oh, look, it's me again." Jimmy/Jerry/Sherman: "Whoooooooooa!" Jimmy: "Wow, look at that!" Jerry: "Oh my goodness, this is when Sherman-" Sherman: "Yes, of course, that was me." Jerry: "I think you had your-was it your bubble blowing machine?" Sherman: "Yes, it was a joke and prank that I played on Samson." Jerry: "Yeah, right." Jimmy: "Well you know, the remedy for the vanishing cream trick, uh, kinda had some crazy side effects." Jerry: A Bit Jimmy: "Those are invisible warts." Jerry: "Or something or maybe he's just popping all over the place." Jimmy: "That's very disturbing." Jerry: "It's kinda super thrilling, I like it." Sherman: "I think I'll use this picture on my Christmas card this year." Jerry: "Plus, you could have somebody standing right by him singing Tiny Bubbles.” Jimmy: Tiny bubbles, Jerry: on the Israelite Jimmy: "Alright, Sherman." Sherman: "Moving on, here we go." Jerry: "I think that could be real big." Jimmy: "Alright." (The next shot goes to the Philistines, but with a Philistine Pea inflating and deflating.) Jimmy: "Oh this is when-I realized 1 thing." Jerry: "What's that, Jimmy?" Jimmy: "You see-you see that little pea in the background? he's inflating, look at that, he's getting bigger through the entire shot." Jerry: "Wow, Jimmy, you're absolutely right!" Jimmy: "Yeah, right, he's kinda hopping and speaking and growing at the exact same time." Sherman: "What on earth was he eating and drinking?" Jerry: "Well, we had some of those inflatable peas for extras, 'cause we never had the budget for some real extras." Jimmy: "Yeah, right." Jerry: "I guess we forgot to turn off the air conditioning, right?" Jimmy: "That's exactly right, yes." Jerry: "Whoa!" Jimmy: "He's got that little balloon like helium balloon machine that's right behind him." Jerry: "Yeah?" Jimmy: "I think he's experiencing, but you can't really see it." Jerry: "It's a good thing the director yelled out CUT! right before he blew up." Jimmy: "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." Jerry: "Wow, that would've been-that would've terrified the young kids." Jimmy: "It would've." Jerry: "Blown pea all over the place," Sherman: "just like split pea soup." Jerry: "That would've been super-" Jimmy: "Split pea soup." Jerry: "That's exactly right, split pea soup." Jimmy: "Alright, we're gonna redo that 1 again." Sherman: "Alright, next shot coming right up." Jerry: "I think so." Sherman: "Next shot coming right up, here we go." (The next shot goes back to the monacacy hall scene, but with Counselor Nezzer being stuck to the movie camera.) Jerry: "Oh, yeah." Sherman: "5 or 7 B." Jerry: "This looks-" Jimmy and Jerry: "Oh! Whooooooooa!" Jerry: "Wait just 1 minute, what happened here?" Jimmy: "It looks like Counselor Nezzer got stuck to the movie camera." Jerry: "Wow, are you doing the compositing on this, Sherman? 'cause this is super sloppy." Sherman: "I'm taking no offense to that matter." Jerry: "Wow." Jimmy: "This is kind of like that Jay Leno trick that he does, you know, where he's got the Statue of Liberty in the background and he closes the curtain." Jerry: "Yeah?" Jimmy: "But then the entire platform moves around just like an entire audience wave." Sherman: "I think he looks more like a weatherman, the way they move the picture around him." Jimmy: "Yeah, right." Jerry: "You know, they always say that Counselor Nezzer likes to stay right on top of things." Jimmy: "Yes, yes, it's true." Jerry: "He's still very organized." Sherman: "I think it looks like he's hogging the camera." Jerry: "I thought this was just a metaphor." Jimmy: "Yes, yes." Jerry: "I guess it wasn't." Jimmy "Alright, let's uh, do that 1 over again." Jerry: "Next!" (The final shot goes to the Samson was a Brave Israelite segment, but with crazy glitches) Jimmy: "Next!" Jerry: "I don't think they'll go for that 1." Jerry: "Wooooooooow." Jimmy: "Oh, what's this?" Jerry: "Oh, oh, oh, hey, oh wow!" Jimmy: "Uh oh, blinking." Jerry: “Oh, oh.” Jimmy: "Blinking." Jerry: "Wow, that's some kind of crazy disco routine." Jimmy: "I remember this." Jerry: “Ooh, ah!” Jimmy: "I remember that shot." Sherman: "Let me run this 1 again, I'll back it up." Jimmy: "That really tickles." Jerry: "Back it up and play it again, that's a super fun and thrilling 1 there. Whoa, whoa, ha!" Sherman: "Whoops, wrong 1, here we go." Jerry: "Sherman, what are you doing?" Jimmy: "Yeah, right, look at that, what is that?" Jerry: "Wow!" Jimmy: "Yeah right, that's just flickering on and off." Jerry: "You know, I think the young kids would really go for that, 'cause they like-it's kind of MTV, kind of, fast cut-" Jimmy: "Yeah right, this was a musical number." Jerry: "Highly syncopated." Jimmy: "Yeah right, that could work." Jerry: "You know 'cause young kids those days, if you ever watched like even a breakfast cereal commercial these days-" Jimmy: "Uh huh." Jerry: "They all look crazy just like that." Jimmy: "Yeah right." Jerry: "Everything's flashing and changing, this could really be super big." Jimmy: "That-well, alright, so we got-we got 1 good shot, possibly 2, uh, I think that's the end, it looks like uh, that's the final shot, right, Sherman?" Sherman: "Yes, that's all of the tape I have for today this afternoon." Jimmy: "Alright." Jerry: "That's all we got for today this afternoon? well, it was a super good day 'cause yesterday, you know, we never had any of the super good shots." Jimmy: "We never had any of the super good shots." Jerry: "In fact, we never had any of the super good shots for about 1 single month." Jimmy: "Yeah right." Jerry: "And we got a super good 1 today this afternoon." Jimmy: "We need to get this show on the road. well thanks a bunch for joining all of us, at our uh dailies, our digital dailies session." Jerry: "Do you ever wonder why it takes you know, like, 13 years to make a movie, you can see now that the hit through misratio?" Jimmy: "Yes, Jerry, of course." Jerry: "It’s not a super good idea." Sherman: "Alright, that's all for today this afternoon." Jimmy: "Alright, that's it, everybody. alright, we’ll see you tomorrow afternoon." Jerry: "Alright." Sherman: "Alright, we'll be seeing you, the exact same time, the exact same channel." Jerry: "Can I have another chocolate rainbow dimple?" Jimmy: "Yeah right, of course," Sherman: "But not the coconut 1, that 1's mine." Category:VeggieTales Category:Digital Dailies Category:Animation Errors